A Random Midnighters Parody
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: it's just random shit.and the only midnighters parody out there.the midnighters get a theme song.very random.u don't have 2 read and review if u don't want 2, it kinda sux.


A Random Midnighters Parody

By: And There's Always A Fatally

Disclaimer: I don't own Midnighters.

Warning: complete randomness, OOC, and stupidity.

Summary: The Midnighters get a theme song. The darklings are pissed off about it. Takes place during book three. Samhain. (I probably spelt that wrong.)

A/N: Hey. It's me. And I am here today because…..I am about to make history! Because this will be the first ever parody for Midnighters. Anyways, I got this idea randomly at lunch one day and I started writing it. It's pretty dumb and inaccurate but, like I said it's the only parody there is. And you don't have to read and review cuz it's pretty dumb. Well anyways, on with the story! XDXD

"Dude, we need a theme song", Jonathan said, to Melissa from the back seat of her crappy ford. Waiting for midnight to come.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. After all the shit we've been through we deserve one", she replied.

"But how would we get one if electronics don't work in the blue time?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We get Jessica to do it. She is the mighty flamebringer", Dess answered.

"Ohhh. Yeah that would make sense. So what song should we have as our theme song?", he said.

"Hmm. Something original, cool, something that just says _us_….." Rex muttered.

"I know! How about My United States of Whatever by Liam Lynch?" Dess suggested.

"OK!" everyone said all together.

So, now the Midnighters had a theme song. And they were happy about it. They decided that they would play it tomorrow night on Samhain.

-The Next Night (Samhain)-

So it was Samhain and all of the Midnighters were waiting for the darklings to show up.

"You got the CD?" Dess asked.

"Yeah", Jessica answered.

"I want pudding", Jonathan said.

-Meanwhile in the desert-

"Dude, let's go eat some KFH!" said really old darkling number one.

"KFH?" asked really old darkling number two.

"Kentucky Fried Humans!" shouted really old darkling one, who's name shall now be Bob.

"Dude, that is like awesome!" yelled really old darkling number two, who's name shall now be Joe.

"Yeah, you know it is dude!" Bob shouted back.

So finally the all the darklings got there and they heard music. And it was coming from the direction of the Midnighters. Alrighty then.

"You guys have a theme song?" Bob asked them.

"We do now thanks to the flamebringer", Dess answered.

"Well….Alrighty then….Are we gonna you know fight or just stand here listening to your theme song?" Joe asked.

"Wait…OK. There it's done", Rex said.

"What's done?" Bob said.

"The theme song", Melissa replied.

"We had to wait for the theme song to be over because….?" Bob asked.

"We can't start until the theme song's done", Dess answered.

"Why?" he asked again. He seemed to be asking a lot of questions lately. Like that time he had asked Joe how pudding was made. Mmm. Pudding. Anyways.

"Cause it's cool to have a theme song", Dess said.

"I just told you cuz they're cool." She said.

"But we just got here and then we had to wait for a theme song to finish." He said.

"Yea and?" she asked.

"Huhh…You know what we're not even gonna bother. You guys can go deal with all the people we would have eaten if it weren't for your stupid theme song. And if we come back here next Halloween and you still have a theme song we're going to just suck the whole world into the blue time. And if you don't like it then too bad! It'll teach you to get a stupid theme song!" he shouted.

"Whatever." She said.

"You know what I'm not even going to comment on that." He said doing the 'talk to the hand thing'.

"But..." she started.

"No!"

"Just…"

"Lalala! I can't hear you! Lalala!" he said sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Whatever."

"Eh…Arrgh! I'm going to…" he started shaking his fist angrily.

"Just walk away dude, just walk away." Joe said, putting an arm over Bob's shoulder as they walked back into the desert.

THE END

PUDDING!!!!!


End file.
